


Dive In

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, anyone else any some confident show off Blake?, because you’re getting her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After the war, Blake takes Yang back to her home of Menagerie for a much needed vacation.And what vacation is complete without a little fishing?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty fun writing about Blake taking Yang home for a holiday. I’m half tempted to write a series about that. Would anyone be interested in that sort of thing? Blake taking Yang on adventures around Menagerie or maybe Yang taking Blake on adventures around Patch?

“This is a really pretty island.”

“Yeah. Mum brought me up here for a fishing trip when I first came back.”

Yang blinks and slowly turns from her place on their picnic blanket to arch a brow at her girlfriend. Blake’s leaning forward on her raised knee, her lips curling into a soft smirk as Yang meets her eyes and squints at her. “Fishing trip? Up here? How does one have a fishing trip at the top of a very high cliff, babe?” Yang asks, though she feels her mouth run dry when Blake slowly lowers her sunglasses and fixes her with a smug and self assured glance. “Blake?”

“Oh, it’s very easy.” Blake comments, standing and stretching out languidly, lazily, as she takes off her glasses and shakes her hair out. It draws Yang’s attention to the shaved undercut Blake now sported and for a long moment, all she can do is stare. “See… here on Menagerie… we don’t exactly fish like you do on the mainland. Remember our fishing trip back at Beacon? Yeah… that’s not how we play here.” Blake says, her tone becoming cockier as she crosses her arms in front of her torso and grips the hem of her shirt before slowly, agonisingly slowly, pulls it over her head and  _ throws  _ it at Yang’s face.

“Hey!” Yang sputters, throwing the shirt to the blanket and turning to glare at Blake, though her protests due in her throat at the sight of Blake arching her back with a pleased sounding groan, her spine cracking as she stretches. It draws Yang’s attention to the way the sunlight bounces off of Blake’s olive skin, and she quickly finds her gaze tracing every curve and every scar that calls Blake’s body home. 

It helps nothing that she knows Blake’s body like it’s  _ her  _ home too.

“Are you blushing?” Blake teases, drawing Yang’s attention to her unfairly attractive smirk, her lips curling dangerously and her eyes gleaming with mischief as her fingers trail a slow path down her abdomen to the waistband of her shorts. “Why? See something you’re impressed by, Miss Xiao Long?” Blake chuckles, seemingly content to let the question go unanswered as she pops the buttons on her shorts and unzips them, leaving Yang to watch in stunned silence as she yanks them down her toned legs and steps out of them, rolling her shoulders and stretching out the muscles in her legs with a confident sort of laziness that threatens to draw a needy whine from Yang’s throat. “Wish me luck?”

“Lu-luck? What do you need luck for?”

Yang blinks, her brow furrowing when Blake gives her a cheeky grin and leans down to grab, of all things, a hunting knife from their pack and places the sheathed blade between her teeth. She gives Yang a wink, something that feels even more dangerous with the blade held between her teeth and  _ books  _ it to the edge of the cliff and jumps off it, leaving Yang to gape at her and run to the edge, blinking in stunned silence as Blake lands safely in the water and pops back up, waving the blade in her hand at Yang with a shout. 

“You should join me, sunshine! The water’s great!”

Yang lets out a breathy laugh of disbelief as she rips off her shirt and pants, chucking them behind her before leaping into the water after her girlfriend. When she resurfaces, she’s giggling, throwing her hair back over her shoulder as Blake gives her a pleased look. “Oh my fucking  _ Gods,  _ Blake. That… may have been the  _ hottest  _ thing you’ve ever done.” She snorts, letting Blake drape her arms loosely over her shoulders and press close against her as they tread water together. “You’re insane. You know that, right?”

“How else am I going to impress Miss Thrill Seeker?” Blake jokes, smirking lightly as she kisses Yang’s nose softly. “I have to keep it exciting for you.”

Despite the tease in Blake’s voice, Yang feels herself soften and she pulls Blake close against her, ducking down to kiss her softly, smiling against her mouth when Blake hums happily and cups her jaw. “No. You don’t.” Yang murmurs, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. Her gaze softens and she sighs softly, hoping that her voice conveys all that she can’t put into words. “You’ve got me. You’ve  _ always  _ had me. No crazy stunts needed.”

“I could say the same about you.” Blake breathes, letting their noses brush together sweetly as her lips curl into a grin that never fails to make Yang’s heart flutter. “But I don’t think that’s going to stop either of us from pulling crazy stunts.”

“They are a lot of fun—“

Yang’s cut off by a large shadow in the water and when she turns back to Blake, her partner’s eyes are utterly  _ gleaming  _ with excitement, her lips curling into an eager grin. She sighs, heavily, because she knows that look. It’s the “I will cause problems on purpose” look and the last time she saw that look, Blake managed to hustle a group of men at a game of pool, resulting in the men losing their money and the young couple staring boredly when a group of guns were pulled on them. “Baby…”

“If I return home without a fish for dinner because I let my extraordinarily attractive girlfriend distract me, my mother will never let me live it down.” Blake drawls, swimming away from Yang and turning to her as she unsheathes her hunting knife and chucks the sheath at Yang, hitting her dead centre on her forehead and giggling as she fumbles to catch it. “And that is  _ so  _ not happening.”

With that, the shadow passes beneath them again and Blake places the blade between her teeth once more and dives after it, leaving Yang behind to wonder just what the fuck she got into when she fell in love with Blake Belladonna.


End file.
